


Something to remember me by

by B_atiful



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Evans Cast, I cried while writing this not gonna lie, Short n sad, Zoe loved Connor, Zoe misses her bro help her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_atiful/pseuds/B_atiful





	Something to remember me by

After everything that happened, after the Connor project, after Evan and Zoe making up, after all of the pain, Zoe asked Evan if he had kept his cast. Suprisingly he had. Zoe asked for it, she said, it was the last thing Connor ever signed, that last time Connor had ever written his name down, she didn't treat the suicide note as if it were his words, the cast is what Zoe could keep of him, a little piece of his broken soul.

Zoe kept that cast with her, her entire life, she kept it with her through college, and Everytime she felt like she just couldn't go through all the stress anymore she would talk to it, it was like a little diary to her, it made her remember to always go on, no matter how hard it got, to be as strong as she could, and not be like her brother.

But not in a bad way. In a way that's as if she were proving she could do it, she could do it for him. As if, she was living on Connors life, she could never give up, she never knew why she felt like this, but she just felt like, if she could get through it, it would make Connor proud, that she could do what he couldn't. She never did in a spiteful way, or to show that she was better. She never really did know why she did it. She just knew she had to. For Connor.

Sometimes she would just hold the cast and cry, she never stopped doing this, she would remember when her and Connor were little, and Connor would give her piggy back rides, and she would always paint his nails. How happy they used to be, she remembered as their relationship slowly grew apart. She remembered how even through all the fights, and screaming, and hate. she still loved him, she missed him so much.

She remembered Connor telling her about places he wanted to see, things he wanted to do, Zoe had started writing them down whenever she remembered one. She started doing them, she would always bring the cast. As if some piece of Connor was their, as if she would help him do things he always wanted to do.

It wasn't always sad, sometimes after long days at work, or during insomnia filled nights, she would talk to it, she would tell it stories, and jokes she had heard.

She remembered once her parents passed away, she was given Connors ashes, she always kept the ashes and the cast close to each other. As if they were parts of his soul. And she was keeping them together.

Zoe knew Connor was gone. Zoe knew that the cast wasn't Connor. It was just a piece of plastic with a couple of faded out letters on it. But it helped.  _It helped_.


End file.
